


you feel like

by moondanse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, kind of? not really, more like frenemies to lovers, past onesided markhyuck, past yukren, side yuqi/lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse
Summary: He hadn’t wanted to ask Donghyuck for help. Of course he hadn’t. But he needed a particular kind of person to help him out, and the nuisance-next-door was the only one who fit the bill.Or: Renjun asks Donghyuck to be his fake boyfriend in an attempt to be petty; ridiculous pining ensues.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 74
Kudos: 837





	you feel like

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written kpop fic since like 2013 (and never written nct fic), but there's a severe lack of renhyuck content on this site and i am being the change i want to see in the world
> 
> i'm sorry for making yuqi lowkey evil, i know she is really a bubbly sweet angel but someone had to play her role and i think she and lucas are really cute u.u
> 
> this is incredibly self indulgent but i hope you enjoy it!

“I’m sorry; I’m gonna need you to say that again. And speak clearly, if you would. I need to record this for posterity.”

Glee drips from Donghyuck’s voice like honey. Renjun, currently glowering at his shoes to avoid eye contact, doesn’t need to look up to see the shit-eating grin on his face. He can hear it plain as day, can imagine the way his nose is scrunched up and his stupidly warm eyes are sparkling. Renjun would think Donghyuck has a nice smile if it weren’t the actual harbinger of all things evil and bad. Alas, a happy Donghyuck almost always means an unhappy Renjun. There’s nothing _nice_ about that.

Renjun scowls, lifting his eyes only for a moment before casting them back down at the hard linoleum of the bathroom floor. “I said I need your help,” he spits. “And if you record any of this I will actually kill you.”

Donghyuck laughs then, and Renjun wants to punch him. Renjun always wants to punch Donghyuck. But the urge is particularly strong now, when he’s already sacrificed his pride and prostrated himself at Satan’s feet.

He hadn’t wanted to ask Donghyuck for help. Of course he hadn’t. But he needed a particular kind of person to help him out, and the nuisance-next-door was the only one who fit the bill.

“Look,” Renjun sighs, finally looking Donghyuck in the eye. “You’re the only person I know who might be able to help me. Plus you owe me for covering for you last semester. Remember?” A few months ago Donghyuck had thought it funny to get drunk in his dorm room. Their RA, a senior named Doyoung, heard him loudly singing to Michael Jackson at 2am and came over for a surprise inspection. If it hadn’t been for Renjun’s quick thinking, Donghyuck could have been suspended.

Renjun quite likes having something to hold over Donghyuck, just in case he ever gets particularly cheeky with him, but he’ll have to give that up for now. This is important enough to invoke a favor, even if it means giving up the upper hand.

“Okay, I’m intrigued,” Donghyuck responds, leaning casually against the dirty wall. Gross. “What is it you need me for? I’m curious.”

Renjun feels his cheeks begin to heat up in embarrassment. Asking for help was hard, but this was going to be even harder. “Alright, so… you know Yuqi?” he asks.

Donghyuck raises a brow. “Song Yuqi? Vocal performance major?” Renjun nods. “What about her?”

“Ugh,” Renjun groans. “We share like, every class, and she keeps trying to one-up me any chance she gets. She stole my solo for the winter concert from right under my nose, and she won’t stop flaunting it! She makes fun of my voice, too, calling me ‘fairy boy’ which like – okay, sorry not all of us were blessed with the deep husky voice of God. No need to be rude.”

Donghyuck snickers. “You have a great voice, though,” he says. Renjun would be shocked by the sincerity in his statement if he weren’t so heated about his stolen solo.

“I _know_ that, but she’s annoying! She’s like, my arch nemesis.”

“Aw.” Donghyuck stands up straight then, a full pout on his lips. “I thought I was your arch nemesis.”

“You are.”

“You can’t have _two_ arch nemeses, that’s like saying you have two best friends! It negates the meaning of the word best.”

“Shut up, you can totally have two best friends!” Renjun frowns, thinking of the disaster that would strike if he was forced to choose between his own two best friends. One of them would probably murder him in his sleep, while the other would give him puppy eyes so sad he’d actually die of guilt. Neither option seemed pleasant. “Anyway, that’s not the point of all this. Yuqi came to ensemble today gloating about her hot new boyfriend, and Donghyuck, guess who it is.”

“Who.” The complete lack of enthusiasm in his voice suggests that Donghyuck doesn’t give two shits.

Renjun glares. “Yukhei. She’s dating Yukhei.”

Donghyuck’s eyes go wide, his mouth forming an ‘O’ that makes him look absolutely ridiculous, like a fish out of water. Renjun would laugh if he wasn’t completely dreading Donghyuck’s next words.

“Yukhei? Like, your ex-boyfriend Yukhei?”

He gulps. “Exactly. Unfortunately.”

Donghyuck whistles, leaning back against the wall. “Damn. That’s rough, buddy.”

“I know,” Renjun responds. “It’s like she knows, too, which I guess she probably does, and she kept lording it over me which was the fucking worst, so I kind of, I don’t know, lost it and–” He’s rambling now, too embarrassed to weave a coherent speech, “–I told her I have a new boyfriend now, who is a thousand times better than Yukhei ever was, and I need you to pretend to be that boyfriend so I can rub it in her face and also maybe make Yukhei jealous? I don’t know.”

An uncomfortable silence stretches between them for ten seconds, twenty. Renjun is about to go flush himself down the toilet in misery when Donghyuck bursts out laughing.

“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck heaves between chuckles, clutching his stomach. “You want me to be your fake boyfriend? _Me?”_

Renjun frowns. He knows this is the stupidest idea he’s ever had, but what other choice does he have? He needs to get back at Yuqi somehow, and Donghyuck is a good actor. Plus, he’s just impulsive enough to go along with a stupid idea like this without questioning it too much. He figured it’d be an easy sell, even if they do spend half their interactions flinging insults at each other.

“Yes,” Renjun says with as much conviction as he can muster. “I’m doing this to be petty, and you’re the pettiest bitch I know. Well, except for Jaemin, but he doesn’t even go to our school, and I’d rather eat dog shit than kiss my best friend.”

Donghyuck laughs again, this time more of a light chime than an obnoxious honk. Renjun thinks he should laugh like this always; it’s much more pleasant.

“It’s true. I am a petty bitch,” Donghyuck admits. He pretends to think for a moment, then sticks his hand out. “Alright, deal. I’ll be your fake boo for a little while. But I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into, Huang Renjun.”

Renjun lets out a sigh of relief. Quite frankly, he has no idea at all what he’s getting himself into, but he shakes Donghyuck’s outstretched hand anyway. He’s too thrilled that Donghyuck said yes to think about it any further than that – what could possibly go wrong?

And if any problems do arise, Future Renjun will take care of it. Present Renjun has nothing to worry about.

***

Turns out Present Renjun – now past Renjun – was an idiot. He knew that asking Donghyuck to be his fake boyfriend was going to involve _some_ public displays of affection, and he was okay with that, but he didn’t expect things to escalate this quickly.

His morning began like any other. He and his roommate, Yangyang, woke up and headed down to the dorm cafeteria for breakfast. They sat at a table near the window, as usual, and were soon joined by Donghyuck and his best friend Mark – also as usual. What _wasn’t_ usual was the way Donghyuck greeted Renjun with a “Morning, babe~” and an open mouthed kiss that lasted much longer than it should have. The surprised look on Renjun’s face was outmatched only by those of Mark (who coughed so hard he snorted strawberry milk out of his nose) and Yangyang (“What the _fuck?”_ ).

Having Donghyuck’s tongue in his mouth first thing in the morning was certainly a shocker, but perhaps it shouldn’t have been. Perhaps Renjun should have known that Donghyuck would never half-ass anything.

Now Donghyuck sits on his lap, totally casual as he chews on his cafeteria bagel. Renjun would like to eat his bagel, as well, but it’s more than a little difficult in this position. Instead he settles for wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist, head propped up on his shoulder as he tries to calm the erratic beating of his heart.

Renjun can feel all eyes on him (on _them_ ) and it’s making him self-conscious. He hates Donghyuck, a little bit, for plopping himself down on Renjun’s lap as if it were free real estate. If his chin digs into Donghyuck’s shoulder harder than necessary, it’s no one’s fault but his own.

“So… tell me again how this happened…?” Yangyang looks between them, incredulous. Renjun tries to hide his blush in the fabric of Donghyuck’s t-shirt.

“We made out at a party and decided to see how things go,” Donghyuck expertly delivers the cover story they had agreed on, mouth full of bagel as he speaks. Renjun’s nose scrunches up in disgust and he pinches Donghyuck’s hip to chastise him. Donghyuck squeaks and turns to stick his tongue out at him before taking another bite, unbothered.

“Okay, but… like… why?” Mark asks. He’s redder than anyone else at the table, and he’s been giving Renjun this look ever since he and Donghyuck arrived at breakfast. Renjun assumes it’s his best friend protectiveness kicking in. As far as he knows, Donghyuck has never seriously dated someone before.

“What do you mean, why?” Donghyuck scoffs. A piece of bagel sprays out of his mouth onto the table and Renjun thinks: _why, indeed._

Mark blushes again, looking guilty. “I mean, I just didn’t see it coming. You guys are always arguing and I don’t even remember you going to a party recently… I didn’t even know you liked Renjun!”

 _Poor Mark,_ Renjun thinks. Donghyuck doesn’t seem to think the same and merely rolls his eyes at his best friend. “Ever heard of sexual tension, hyung?” he says. “Sometimes arguing all the time just means you really wanna bone.”

Renjun and Mark start choking in unison, Mark on what’s left of his strawberry milk and Renjun on the sheer implication of that statement. He has no idea if Donghyuck is just playing up their lie or what, but he isn’t about to ask.

“Okay, off,” Renjun splutters, pushing at Donghyuck’s back in an attempt to get him to move. “I want to eat my fucking bagel.”

Donghyuck whines but complies, slipping into the seat next to Renjun. He plants a quick kiss on his cheek before devouring the rest of his breakfast in record time.

When Donghyuck starts to gather his things to head to class, Renjun lets out an internal sigh of relief. Finally, a chance for some peace and quiet. But then Donghyuck is tugging on Renjun’s hair (really, his _hair? Why,_ Hyuck?) like a child tugging on his father’s pant leg. Renjun looks up at him mid-bite.

“What?”

Donghyuck frowns. “You’re my boyfriend; aren’t you gonna walk me to class?”

Yangyang starts laughing uncontrollably, and Renjun knows it must be because of the look on his face: the look of someone who just realized he may never have a moment of peace and quiet again.

***

_**3 AMIGOS** _ **♡**

**nana [10:05 AM]**

_[image attached]_  
HUANG RENJUN  
EXPLAIN YOURSELF  
IMMEDIATELY !!!!!!!

**injun [10:07 AM]**

what the hell  
where’d u get that pic

**nana [10:07 AM]**

chenle  
but that’s not important  
what’s important is that u eXPLAIN WHY LEE DONGHYUCK IS ON UR LAP

**injun [10:08 AM]**

fucking creep  
when did he even take this  
??????

**nana [10:08 AM]**

WHY IS DONGHYUCK ON YOUR LAP  
STOP STALLING  
WE WANT ANSWERS

**injun [10:15 AM]**

we’re dating

**nana [10:15 AM]**

EXCUSE ME?!?!  
since WHEN

**jeno [10:16 AM]**

aw junnie that’s cute  
congrats n___n

**injun [10:17 AM]**

since this weekend  
thanks jen

**nana [10:17 AM]**

what the fuck and hell  
how?? why???  
when were u going to tell us this????!???!?

**injun [10:18 AM]**

probably never

**jeno [10:19 AM]**

:((((((((

**nana [10:19 AM]**

i absolutely cannot believe u  
friendship canceled  
hope ur happy with donghyuck, judas

_**nana** changed the group name to **2 AMIGOS AND 1 TRAITOR**_

***

Of course Jaemin is just being dramatic. Renjun knows this, yet he still feels a little guilty for keeping something so big from him and Jeno. When he and Yukhei were a thing last year, he wouldn’t shut up about it, so the radio silence must have been weird. He wonders briefly if he should tell them the truth, but he and Donghyuck had agreed to tell _nobody at all_ , and he figures it’s best to honor that. If one person finds out, who's to say others won’t?

The rest of the day passes by uneventfully. Renjun sees Donghyuck only once more, on the way to his ensemble class. Donghyuck had once again planted a disgustingly passionate kiss on his mouth, and it was only slightly less surprising this time. Renjun would have yelled at him to tone it down a little, but he was gone in a flurry of giggles before he could react. If anything, the look on Yuqi’s face as he walked past her and into class was worth it.

He’s finally back at the dorm come evening, and decides to check and see if Jaemin is still pouting. There are no new messages on his phone from him nor Jeno, but there _is_ one from Donghyuck.

They don’t text often, being more acquaintances and self-proclaimed-frenemies than anything else, so he’s surprised to see the notification. Sure, they’re supposed to be dating now, but it’s not like anyone is monitoring his text messages. Renjun opens it cautiously, not sure what to expect.

**hyuck [7:33 PM]**

hey renjun  
sry if i made u uncomfortable today  
i thought playing it up would be fun  
but the more i thought abt it i realized it was wrong of me to kiss u without asking  
so im rly sorry :(

Renjun blinks in surprise, a light blush creeping up his neck. Maybe he’s an asshole for thinking this, but he didn’t expect Donghyuck to care about that sort of thing. It’s a nice apology, though, and it makes Renjun’s insides feel weird to know he’s not actually a horrible person.

**renjun [7:35 PM]**

oh, thank you  
honestly… it didn’t bother me that much  
i expected it to happen eventually and you’re a pretty good kisser  
but i appreciate the apology  
next time maybe give me a warning tho, haha

**hyuck [7:35 PM]**

oh ~.~  
so kissing is ok?  
just checking

**renjun [7:35 PM]**

yeah  
kissing is okay

**hyuck [7:35 PM]**

cool :^)

**renjun [7:35 PM]**

cool

Renjun collapses backwards onto his bed, thankful that Yangyang is currently nowhere to be found. He’s not ready to deal with the inevitable teasing and flurry of questions his roommate will have for him once he gets home. And he’s certainly not ready to deal with whatever this feeling is that’s pooling in his gut at the thought of kissing Donghyuck again. Renjun groans and let outs a small curse; it seems he’s miscalculated.

He expected dating Donghyuck to be a wild, annoying ride. He didn’t expect to sort of enjoy it.

***

Donghyuck arrives at the winter concert with the most obnoxious banner imaginable. Renjun can see it from the stage, its neon pink lettering screaming at him to _#SLAY, RENJUN!_ It’s about fifty percent embarrassing and fifty percent endearing, he decides. Watching Donghyuck make an absolute fool of himself as he cheers and waves is almost enough to make him forget about his stolen solo. _Almost._

It’s been a few weeks since they began their arrangement. So far it’s been surprisingly fun – there’s something exciting about being with Donghyuck, about never knowing what to expect next. Renjun finds it easier to be swept up in his boyfriend’s spontaneity than to waste time being irritated by it. Of course there are still irritating moments (like how now that they’re fake dating, Hyuck thinks he can just barge into his dorm whenever he damn pleases). But overall, Renjun is enjoying himself.

The kissing certainly doesn’t hurt.

Renjun nearly forgets the original goal of this whole thing – that is, pissing off Yuqi – until the night of the concert. The opportunity to flaunt their relationship in front of Renjun’s worst enemy and only ex-boyfriend hasn’t really come up yet, but tonight’s the night.

A smattering of glitter slides off of Donghyuck’s poster and into the hair of the middle aged woman sitting in front of him. Renjun stifles a laugh. He hadn’t even needed to ask Donghyuck to come through with the theatrics. He’d simply shown up at the concert hall, neon atrocity in one hand and a full bouquet of roses in the other. Part of Renjun wonders if this is actually the kind of boyfriend he’d be or if he simply knows what Renjun needs at the moment. Either way, it’s sweet, and Renjun can’t stop smiling.

The performance goes off without a hitch, and afterwards Renjun and Donghyuck loiter around holding hands and talking to other attendees. Yukhei spots them and waves, all smiles, and begins dragging his girlfriend over.

“Renjun! Hey!” he calls out as they approach. “Great job up there.”

“Thanks,” Renjun responds uneasily. His breakup with Yukhei had been amicable, but it was still a little weird to see him with someone else. Especially a demon like Yuqi. Renjun wonders how that happened, but he doesn’t dare ask.

Speaking of Yuqi, she is burning a hole into their intertwined hands with her eyes, as if she can’t believe what she’s seeing.

“Oh, this is my boyfriend, Donghyuck.”

“Hiya,” Donghyuck greets as Yukhei’s eyes bulge out of his head.

“Boyfriend!” he exclaims. “Wow, Renjun, that’s great. So happy for you. So glad you found someone after, well, you know. Uh. This is my girlfriend Yuqi—wait, you already know her, duh, you guys literally just sang together on stage…”

Renjun can’t help it; he lets out a little giggle at Yukhei’s clueless ramble. So maybe he’s still a little bit weak for the older boy’s charms. Who can blame him? Yukhei is a near perfect specimen.

Yuqi steps closer into Yukhei’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist possessively. Renjun feels his stomach drop. Okay… maybe a little weak was an understatement. _Fuck._ Next to him, Donghyuck frowns.

“Xuxi,” Yuqi begins, looking up at her boyfriend with the biggest doe eyes a human can possibly make. “We should get home. I want to put my rose in a vase before it withers.” She turns to Renjun and Donghyuck then, and Renjun notices she’s holding a single rose in her free hand. “Yukhei bought me a rose. Isn’t that nice?” she gloats.

Renjun has apparently forgotten how to speak. The realization that he may not be as over Yukhei as he initially thought crushes him like a weight, and suddenly he no longer knows how to form coherent sentences. He hates Yuqi and wants to wipe that stupid smug smile off her face, but instead he’s floundering. Great.

He’s about to try and make an escape when Donghyuck’s voice cuts through the tension in the air.

“Only one rose? Well, it’s something at least. We’ve got to get going too; our Injunnie needs to put his _bouquet_ on display.”

And just like that: it fizzles out. Yuqi looks absolutely livid, clearly upset at losing the unspoken boyfriend competition. Yukhei looks like he wants to say something, but before he can form a response, Yuqi grabs his hand and storms off. As soon as they’re gone, Renjun lets out a shocked peal of laughter.

One chuckle turns into two, and soon enough he’s laughing so hard that he has to hold onto Donghyuck’s shoulder for support. Donghyuck laughs, too, and Renjun’s chest doesn’t feel so heavy anymore.

“Thanks,” he says, wiping a tear from his eye with a shy smile. “You’re the best fake boyfriend ever.”

Donghyuck returns the smile with one of his own.

“I know.”

***

_**2 AMIGOS AND 1 TRAITOR** _

**nana [3:54 PM]**

so like, when do we get to meet donghyuck

**injun [3:54 PM]**

you’ve met him already

**nana [3:54 PM]**

yeah but he wasn’t ur bf then!!!!  
i wanna see u be cute w a boy :(

**injun [3:55 PM]**

hm  
me? cute?  
sounds fake but okay

**jeno [3:55 PM]**

junnie ur the cutest person i know don’t lie

**nana [3:55 PM]**

excuse me???  
i’m right here bitch

**jeno [3:55 PM]**

i said what i said

**injun [3:56 PM]**

can you change the group name back then we’ll talk

**nana [3:56 PM]**

no

**injun [3:56 PM]**

k bye then

**nana [3:56 PM]**

RENJUN!!!

***

Yuqi doesn’t so much as glance in Renjun’s direction for the next week. Renjun feels powerful and smug, knowing that he’s won (for now), and he wastes no time in gloating to everyone he knows.

Donghyuck is the only one who understands his pettiness. Everyone else says his behavior is “juvenile” and “embarrassing” – and they don’t even know the half of it. But Renjun doesn’t regret anything. He’s having fun, and by the time winter break rolls around he’s in high spirits.

Yangyang’s gone home for the holidays, which means Renjun is left alone in the dorm. He enjoys the solitude, but when things get particularly boring, he finds himself texting Donghyuck for entertainment.

**renjun [9:19 AM]**

do you always just leave your shit lying around at other people’s dorms or what

**hyuck [9:19 AM]**

only people i wanna annoy :^)  
good morning to u too, injunnie

**renjun [9:19 AM]**

i’m going to burn this sweatshirt  
it’s ugly and it’s been on my floor for three days  
i’m sick of stepping on it

**hyuck [9:19 AM]**

u have hands don’t u  
a concept: pick it up

**renjun [9:20 AM]**

bitch it’s your sweatshirt why would i pick it up  
pick it up yourself

**hyuck [9:20 AM]**

thought u didn’t want me coming over so much~?

**renjun [9:20 AM]**

i’ll burn it i swear to god

**hyuck [9:20 AM]**

don’t fucking burn it u drama queen  
maybe i left it there on purpose  
so u can wear it n___n

**renjun [9:20 AM]**

now why would i do that

**hyuck [9:20 AM]**

you’ll look cute  
and it’s obviously not urs  
it doesn’t match ur ~*aesthetic*~

**renjun [9:20 AM]**

this doesn’t match anyone’s aesthetic

**hyuck [9:20 AM]**

shut up  
just imagine yuqi’s face when u roll up to class in a boyfriend sweater

**renjun [9:21 AM]**

………  
you make some good points  
you couldn’t have chosen a less ugly article of clothing tho?

**hyuck [9:21 AM]**

nah  
where’s the fun in that?

**renjun [9:21 AM]**

fuck you

**hyuck [9:22 AM]**

get a few drinks in me first and maybe i’ll let u ;)

Renjun blushes and throws his phone onto his mattress, uninterested in playing the dangerous flirting game Donghyuck has started. Instead he reaches for the aforementioned sweatshirt, shaking it out and holding it up to his chest. It really is ugly, an offensive neon green color with orange accents. There’s an unintelligible English phrase printed on the front in big graffiti letters; Renjun has no idea what it says.

The idea of wearing something so atrocious out in public makes Renjun want to vomit, but some otherworldly force (perhaps Donghyuck’s evil Satanic powers?) has him pulling it on over his t-shirt anyway. It’s soft, and it smells like Donghyuck, despite living on Renjun’s floor for three days. Renjun observes how the sleeves fall over his hands and wonders how ridiculous he looks.

 _You’ll look cute,_ Donghyuck had said. Yeah, right. He rips it off and throws it back on the floor.

If he puts it back on before bed so he can fall asleep surrounded by Donghyuck’s scent, that’s nobody's business but his own.

***

Donghyuck is taking him home for Christmas to meet his parents.

Well, more like Renjun is taking them to Donghyuck’s home for Christmas to meet his parents, because Donghyuck doesn’t have a car and Renjun has been nominated to drive. Of course.

They’ve been “dating” for over a month now, and the Lees are curious about their son’s boyfriend. While normally a situation like this would make Renjun nervous, the car ride there is strangely typical. He’s got one hand on the wheel, the other resting on the middle console. Donghyuck sits in the passenger seat and fiddles with the radio. Renjun’s already snapped at him twice for not letting a single song play all the way through, but his complaints seem to have gone unheard. Either that or Donghyuck just doesn’t care that he’s annoyed. Probably the latter.

“Alright, my turn to ask something,” Renjun says, giving up on the radio battle. They’re playing a questions game as an attempt to get to know each other better; if they’re going to keep up this charade, they’re going to need as much knowledge as possible. So far Renjun has learned that Donghyuck loves pork belly, that he sometimes regrets not choosing a vocal major (“I’m too worried about switching this far in, though. And I love dancing just as much, so…”) and that he’s afraid of thunderstorms. (“They make me feel small. I like to be the loudest thing in the room; thunder has no business being that scary.”)

He already knows what he wants to ask next. “Hmmm,” Renjun pretends to think. There’s a mischievous lilt in his voice that has Donghyuck turning to look at him, suspicious. His eyes narrow, but it’s not enough to stop the words: “What was your first kiss like?”

Donghyuck groans, immediately flushing red. “Please, anything but this,” he begs. He slumps forward in his seat. “Pass.”

“There’s no passing,” Renjun rolls his eyes. Technically they never set any ground rules for this little game of theirs, but he wants to know! Especially now that he sees how embarrassed Donghyuck is to answer. For some reason he figured nothing could embarrass Donghyuck, but apparently he was wrong. “Come on, it can’t be that bad. I won’t laugh! And I’ll give you another one of my fears in return.” This seems like a fair exchange to Renjun – leverage for leverage.

Donghyuck considers this for a moment as Renjun follows the directions on his GPS. After three turns and two stop lights he’s about to issue him a challenge, knowing that there’s no way he can back down from one, but it’s unnecessary. Donghyuck lets out a deep sigh, one of resignation and future regret.

“Fine,” he says. He crosses his arms in an indignant huff, avoiding all eye contact. “...It was with Mark. I was thirteen. I thought I was in love with him... and I was pretty convinced he liked me back, so I kissed him at his birthday party, in front of all our friends.”

So it seems spontaneous public kissing isn’t a new thing for Donghyuck. Renjun is a little surprised to hear he was in love with Mark, but he says nothing. He keeps his eyes forward and on the road. 

“It turns out Mark didn’t like me back,” Donghyuck continues, “and in his shock he pushed me backwards into the pool and called me gross. I was so embarrassed that I hid inside for the rest of the party with his mom, who thought I fell in the pool on accident. She made me borrow some of his clothes because I wasn’t wearing a swimsuit. Imagine being rejected by your first love and then being forced to inhale his scent all day. It was mortifying.”

In the time that Donghyuck tells his story they’ve arrived at his house. Renjun turns the car off, and the sudden silence that falls between them is deafening. Renjun isn’t even sure how to feel about the story; all he knows is that he doesn’t feel good.

Donghyuck’s face is one of true defeat. “You can laugh,” he mumbles, hiding behind his fingers. His embarrassment is endearing; it isn’t often that Renjun sees this side of him. But there’s also something kind of sad about seeing him so vulnerable.

“Why the fuck would I laugh at that?” Renjun frowns. “Shit, Donghyuck, that sucks. I’m sorry. Did Mark apologize?”

Donghyuck blushes. “That’s the worst part. We talked about it later, after everyone else left, and he started to cry. Like, gross sobbing. He said he was sorry but he couldn’t kiss me because he didn’t want to go to Hell. As if liking me was some unforgivable sin. I’m over it now, but I was pissed at him for like a month.”

Renjun lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It’s hard to imagine the Mark he knows doing something like this to his best friend, but he supposes they were all young and dumb at one point. “Want me to beat him up for you? I think I could take him,” Renjun offers, half joking. 

Donghyuck lets out a laugh then, the soft bubbly kind that Renjun so enjoys. “Nah, don’t worry about it,” he says, red cheeks fading to a dusty pink. “My second kiss was much better, so it’s not too big of a deal.”

“I’m glad,” Renjun says with a smile. “You deserve only the best kisses.”

Donghyuck smiles back, and Renjun feels a tug at his heart. It’s a familiar sensation, though he’s only felt it once before: when he first started crushing on Yukhei. And now here it is again, pulling him towards Donghyuck. Making his heart beat just a little bit faster. Making him _shy._

“Here,” he says suddenly, softly. He unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over the center console, overtaken by affection. “So you don’t have to think about that shitty kiss anymore.”

Renjun kisses him then, not for the first time, but for the first time like _this_. It’s soft and sweet and so much less urgent than any kiss they’ve shared before. There’s almost a hesitance to it, something more genuine and cautious. _Is this okay?_ Renjun lifts a hand to gently caress Donghyuck’s cheek, and Donghyuck leans into the touch, kissing back slowly. For once, there’s nobody around to watch the show. It’s just the two of them in Renjun’s car – no audience to fool, no cover stories to sell, no feelings to fake.

As they pull apart, Renjun is struck by the realization of what he’s just done. It’s the first time they’ve ever kissed alone; kissing in private was never part of their arrangement. His cheeks flush with heat as he stares at Hyuck, whose wide, blinking eyes betray surprise and embarrassment. Renjun lets go of Donghyuck’s face and sits back in the driver’s seat, clearing his throat nervously.

“Well, um, there you go,” he nearly stutters. “We better go in! We can continue the game later.”

Donghyuck nods slowly, but Renjun is too busy burning a hole into the front porch with his eyes to notice. A few more awkward seconds and he’s hopping out of the car, fumbling towards the passenger side door to hold it open.

When Donghyuck grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together, Renjun’s heart does a funny flip in his chest. And when he later introduces Renjun as his boyfriend, face adorned with the same soft smile he had in the car – Renjun knows he’s well and truly fucked.

***

Renjun’s friends finally get to meet Donghyuck on New Year’s Eve. They’re having a small get-together (read: a party) at Jaemin’s house, and everyone’s invited. It’s been a while since Renjun hung out with his high school friends. He’s excited to see everyone, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Part of him is worried that Jaemin and Jeno will meet Donghyuck and see right through his act. Or worse: that they’ll recognize it isn’t much of an act at all.

The three of them are helping to set up the gaudy decorations Jaemin’s mom bought for the Solar New Year. Chenle (a first year at Renjun’s school) and Jisung (the only high schooler left in their friend group) are pretending to help, but are really having a pillow fight with the couch cushions. There’s still an hour or so before everyone else arrives.

Renjun struggles as he tries to pin a banner to the wall, hands too shaky to keep a proper hold on anything at the moment. He lets out a frustrated sigh.

“What’s wrong, Jun?” Jeno calls out from where he’s painstakingly organizing the confetti on the table into the shape of a 20.

“Nothing,” Renjun says, but Jaemin isn’t taking that as an answer.

“Aw, is our Injunnie nervous?” he coos. _Our Injunnie._ Renjun can’t hear those words without thinking of Donghyuck’s honey sweet voice, anymore. “Don’t worry, we won’t embarrass you too much. Remember when we first met Yukhei? We were angels!”

“You totally weren’t, but go off I guess.”

Chenle snorts from across the room. “I gotta say, Renjun, I’m surprised you’re with Donghyuck now.”

“Yeah, isn’t he like, really short?” Jisung adds, flopping down on the now cushionless couch.

Renjun’s brow furrows. “So? What’s that supposed to mean?” Donghyuck isn’t any shorter than Renjun himself – in fact he finds their height difference (if you can even call it that) perfectly minimal. It makes cuddling and kissing so much easier, and there’s no weird power dynamics.

Chenle and Jisung exchange looks. “We just mean, like, Yukhei was so…” Chenle gestures wildly with his hands, “...so tall and muscular and basically everyone’s wet dream.” Jisung’s nose scrunches up in discomfort, but he doesn’t dispute the claim. Nobody does. “And Donghyuck’s just, I don’t know. Donghyuck.”

Renjun can feel something bubbling up in his chest, something like anger. Something like defiance. Something like protectiveness, which he honestly never thought he’d feel for Lee Donghyuck. But here he is, feeling it, and suddenly it threatens to consume him. _Just_ Donghyuck? _Just Donghyuck?!_

So maybe Yukhei is the hottest person he’s ever seen. But Donghyuck… Donghyuck is the type of guy who becomes more and more beautiful the more you look at him. And after spending a significant amount of time as his boyfriend, Renjun can say with absolute confidence that Donghyuck is breathtaking. Donghyuck has warm playful eyes and the brightest smile in the world. Donghyuck has a smooth jawline and even smoother, sunkissed skin. He has the body of a dancer, slim but toned, perfect for spooning. He has cute moles dotting his face and neck, and a cute button nose. Soft, plush lips that somehow never get chapped. He even has perfect teeth. Renjun cannot fathom looking at Lee Donghyuck and thinking anything less than _wow._

“Shut the fuck up, Donghyuck is literally so gorgeous.”

His face burns red as he says it, and he’s grateful that Donghyuck hasn’t arrived yet to hear the words.

The room erupts in surprised laughter and Renjun has to fight the urge to throw a stray couch cushion at Chenle’s face.

“Why did you guys tell me to invite him if you’re just going to make fun of him? I swear to god if you spend all night comparing him to Yukhei I’m leaving,” Renjun huffs, crossing his arms like a disgruntled child.

“Alright, lover boy,” Jaemin giggles, “We won’t. Now let's finish decorating, yeah? Your man will be here soon.”

***

Donghyuck arrives later with Mark in tow.

Though they’ve spent nearly every waking moment together in the last few months, Renjun has yet to witness Donghyuck in this sort of setting – in his _element._ It’s annoying, really, how effortlessly charismatic he is and how quickly both he and Mark win over the hearts of all his friends. Renjun can see why they’re still best friends after all this time; the two of them share the same friendly, humorous energy. It makes him feel a bit sour to see them hitting it off with people it took him years to open up to, but he does his best to bury those feelings. Now isn’t the time to have an internal crisis.

He’s standing off to the side of Jaemin’s living room, nursing some concoction that Jeno made for him when Jisung approaches.

“Why aren’t you hanging out with your boyfriend?” he asks, cocking his head towards the heated game of truth or dare.

Renjun grimaces. “I have no desire to enter any sort of situation where Donghyuck could force me to say or do something. He’s literally evil.”

“He seems nice to me?” Jisung glances over to where Donghyuck is currently in a fit of laughter. His smile lights up the entire room. Renjun shakes his head.

“That’s how he gets you. Underneath that grin there’s malicious intent, trust me.”

Jisung frowns. “Earlier you said he was gorgeous; now you’re saying he’s evil?”

Renjun stares at Donghyuck for a moment too long. Donghyuck must feel his gaze, because he looks up and locks eyes with Renjun. There’s a mischievous glint there that beckons him to come play, but Renjun isn’t falling for it.

“They aren’t mutually exclusive concepts,” Renjun says, averting his gaze.

Jisung simply rolls his eyes before leaving to go bother Chenle. Renjun feels the annoyance in him growing; everything about this party is annoying. Donghyuck is annoying. Jisung is annoying. Being questioned is annoying.

The most annoying thing is, Jisung is right. Donghyuck isn’t evil. He’s just playful. Renjun has gotten to know him well enough now to see that he’s a good guy with a soft heart, and it’s honestly unfair.

To take it one step further, Yuqi isn’t evil either. She’s a little mean, maybe, but not any worse than Renjun. Yukhei wouldn’t be dating her if she was a bad person. He may be a little dumb, but Yukhei is a good judge of character.

Renjun is well aware that his rivalries are rooted more in jealousy and feeling threatened than anything else. Tipsy Renjun is more aware of it than ever. But he is also stubborn, and he's not about to admit that maybe he just has bad social skills and doesn’t know how to make friends.

God, he’s the worst.

Donghyuck’s voice breaks him out of his reverie. “You look like complete shit. How much have you had to drink?”

Renjun blinks, suddenly aware that the game of truth or dare has dissipated and that his boyfriend is standing in front of him. “Thanks, you too,” he spits.

Donghyuck, good and sweet and perfect Donghyuck, senses Renjun’s agitation. He places a gentle hand on Renjun’s forearm, brow furrowed.

“Relax,” he says. “I just mean you seem off. Everything okay?”

He could lie. Or he could confide in Donghyuck, tell him about all his insecurities and flaws that he hates so much. He settles for neither.

“Not really,” he admits, deflating with a tired shrug. “But it will be, eventually. Thanks.”

Donghyuck assesses him one more time before deciding to trust him. He sends Renjun a soft smile, which quickly brightens into something more playful.

“You know,” Hyuck begins. “I heard that Westerners have this weird tradition.”

Renjun raises a brow in response, suspicious but thankful for the distraction all the same.

“If you kiss someone at midnight on the new year, you’ll have good luck and your love will flourish. Isn’t that interesting?” Donghyuck’s eyes are doing that sparkle thing again, and Renjun feels himself nodding in agreement before he even processes what was said. Donghyuck has that kind of effect on people, sometimes. _Annoying._

But it is interesting. Renjun wonders if it has any merit to it.

When the clock strikes midnight, he kisses Donghyuck with a desperation that is glaringly obvious to everyone in the room. Chenle cheers and Mark pretends to look anywhere else, but Renjun doesn't pay them any mind.

_I hope it does._

***

It becomes more and more difficult to justify staying together.

They’ve achieved everything they set out to do when they first made this arrangement: Yuqi is no longer a pain in Renjun’s ass, and Renjun no longer wants to make Yukhei jealous. The latter was kind of a lost cause, anyway. Yukhei isn’t the jealous type. Besides, they broke up for a reason, and Renjun knows it was for the best. Being with Donghyuck (even if it’s not real) has reminded him what he really wants and needs out of a relationship.

Renjun is all too aware of what’s keeping them together this long, but he’s terrified to confront it. He _likes_ the formality of fake dating, likes having a contract of sorts to hide behind. He knows how he feels and what he wants but without their little deal, who is to say things won’t change for the worse?

And even though he knows Donghyuck isn’t actually the spawn of Satan, he still doesn’t want him to have any kind of hold over him. The thought of confessing his real feelings makes Renjun feel sick to his stomach. They may not be arch nemeses anymore, but Renjun still has some semblance of pride. So he takes the only other possible route: he breaks things off.

“I think we should break up.”

They’re doing homework in Renjun’s dorm, curled up together on his bed with their textbooks spread across their laps. Yangyang is out, having dinner with some friends. Take-out boxes litter Renjun’s desk; he and Donghyuck had eaten together earlier. It’s not unusual for the two of them to hang out alone these days. Sometimes Renjun forgets they aren’t really dating.

Donghyuck’s head snaps up from its position on Renjun’s shoulder. His expression is cautious, questioning. “What?”

Renjun gulps and stares down at his lap. “Yuqi doesn’t bother me anymore. There’s no point in continuing,” he says. Beside him, Donghyuck shifts. Renjun is acutely aware of the loss of body heat, but doesn’t acknowledge it.

“What about Yukhei?” Donghyuck asks. He sounds small, Renjun realizes, and he swallows down the forming lump in his throat. “Thought you wanted to win him back.”

“I don’t anymore.”

“And why is that?”

There’s something hopeful in Donghyuck’s voice. An opening, a challenge. Renjun knows that he’s trying to coax out a certain answer, and he wants to give it – but he can’t. He’s frozen, eyes glued to his textbook and hands clutching the bedsheets.

“Just don’t,” he mumbles lamely.

Silence follows. Renjun can feel Donghyuck’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t dare look up. He doesn’t want to face whatever disappointed look Donghyuck is giving him. The thought is too much to bear.

“...Wow,” Donghyuck finally responds after a prolonged moment of tense quiet. Renjun can hear the hurt in his voice and shrinks into himself. “I knew you were an asshole, Renjun,” Hyuck continues, “but I didn’t know you were a coward, too.”

Donghyuck swiftly gathers his things, including the ugly neon sweatshirt hanging on the back of Renjun’s desk chair, and leaves without saying another word.

***

“What the fuck are you guys doing here?”

Renjun stares at his best friends with wide eyes. Jaemin pushes past him and into the dorm, plopping himself unceremoniously onto Renjun’s bed. Jeno follows, giving Renjun a wave and an apologetic smile.

“We’re here to stage an intervention, loser,” Jaemin calls out. Renjun frowns, shuts his door, and crosses his arms. “Yangyang told us you’ve been acting pathetic, and we’re here to kick some sense into you.”

Surprised, Renjun looks over at his roommate, who sits at his desk pretending to do homework. He’s got headphones in, but Renjun knows he can hear them. Still, he makes no move to join the conversation or to explain himself. Traitor.

“We’re worried about you, Injun,” Jeno says. “You know you can talk to us, right?”

Renjun scowls. “There’s nothing to talk about,” he says. “I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie,” Jaemin says with an exaggerated eye roll. “Look, I know you said the break up was your choice, but why are you acting like a heartbroken fool? It’s been two whole weeks and you’ve barely gone to class. If you’re this torn up about it, why break up with him in the first place?”

Renjun really, really doesn’t want to talk about this. He knows Jaemin is right, that he’s acting pathetic, but what else is he supposed to do? Donghyuck lives right next door. The easiest way to avoid encounters with him is to stay holed up inside his room. So what if he’s going a little stir crazy? So what if his grade in music history is completely tanking? It’s fine. He’s _fine._

“I’m fine,” he repeats, tight-lipped.

“Huang Renjun, you are _not_ fine,” Jaemin states. “You didn’t even act this way when you and Yukhei broke up, and you dated him for like seven months!”

“That’s because Yukhei broke up with _me_ ,” Renjun says. “I could be mad at Yukhei. I can’t be mad at Hyuck.”

Jaemin looks at him, incredulous. “Then be mad at yourself! Be mad at me, if you have to! Just stop acting like an empty shell of a human being, please,” he begs.

“Renjun,” Jeno interjects before Renjun has a chance to clobber Jaemin, “It’s okay to be sad about a breakup, even if you initiated it. We’re just worried that you’re losing yourself in all this moping. I know you really liked Donghyuck, but you won’t heal like this. Let’s go out for dinner, okay? It’ll be good to get out of this tiny room for a bit.”

Renjun sighs heavily. He knows his friends are right, and that they are only doing this because they care about him, but damn is it annoying. Why can’t they just let him avoid his feelings in peace? He can’t push down the guilt rising up in his chest, either, for not telling them the truth about their “relationship.”

_I know you really liked Donghyuck._

He did. He does. But it’s too late to explain everything now. His best friends would probably murder him for lying to them, and he’s not looking to be berated any more than necessary. Donghyuck already thinks he’s a coward; he doesn’t need Jeno and Jaemin thinking so, too.

“Fine,” he says, grabbing a jacket from his closet. “But Yangyang is coming, too. I need to have a word with him about respecting my privacy.”

***

Jeno and Jaemin end up hanging out for most of the weekend. It’s nice to spend some quality time with his best friends – their school isn’t too far from Renjun’s, but it’s still pretty rare that they get to meet up. As much as he hates to admit it, their visit really does boost his mood.

After they leave, he works up enough motivation to actually go to class. He’s missed too much at this point, and he’d really rather not fail out of his second year. Not to mention he’s getting tired of exclusively using the dorm bathroom in the middle of the night, when he knows Donghyuck is asleep. There’s only so much forced dehydration a man can take.

He’s caught a few glimpses of Donghyuck around campus, but has made a swift escape each time. He tells himself he’ll talk to him eventually. He’s not quite ready yet.

His next source of motivation comes in the unexpected form of Song Yuqi.

“What happened to sunshine boy?” she asks him one day, when he arrives to class alone and unkissed. Renjun is surprised by the genuine interest in her voice – he’d been expecting malice or mockery, not concern. He chastises himself for once again letting a petty rivalry misconstrue his opinion of someone. He has no desire to be friends with Yuqi, but he could probably stand to hate her a little bit less.

“...I broke up with him,” Renjun responds with what he hopes is a casual shrug.

Yuqi gives him a disparaging look. “Dumbass,” she says. “Anyone could tell you guys were grossly in love. Even Yukhei was really happy you found someone who suits you properly. When are you gonna fix it?”

Renjun blinks, once again surprised by her candor. “I… I don’t know,” he says. His cheeks redden at _the L word._ “Can I? Fix it, I mean?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Yuqi says, rolling her eyes. “But it can’t hurt to try, right?”

 _Wrong,_ Renjun thinks, but then he thinks again. Maybe Yuqi has a point. He’s already damaged their friendship; what more does he have to lose?

“Right,” he says, nodding slowly. _At least I hope so._

***

Renjun can’t sleep well for the next several days. He’s too busy thinking about what to say to Donghyuck, imagining every possible scenario over and over again in his mind. He tosses and turns and drifts in and out of sleep. Donghyuck appears in his dreams, sometimes kissing him and sometimes yelling at him so fiercely that he wakes up in a sweat. It’s exhausting.

It’s night four of this agony and Renjun is staring at the ceiling, listening to the harsh sounds of wind and rain outside. It’s storming pretty loudly; he wonders if Yangyang will wake up from the noise. Probably not. Renjun glances over at his sleeping roommate and sighs with envy. God, he wishes that were him.

There’s a knock on his door. Confused, Renjun taps the screen of his phone to check the time. 2:46 AM. Who in their right mind could possibly be visiting now? A cold fear runs through him as his brain supplies all of the worst answers: a murderer. A police officer. A piss-drunk first year.

Lightning flashes outside Renjun’s window and the knock sounds again, this time more frantic. Renjun nervously peels back his covers and walks over to the door. He cracks it open cautiously, blinking as the light from the hallway assaults his eyes.

Once his vision has adjusted, he’s met with a familiar face.

“Hyuck,” Renjun breathes, surprised. A roar of thunder breaks through the space between them and Donghyuck flinches, stumbling forward almost instinctively. Renjun notices that his eyes look puffy and red, his hands shaky.

 _Donghyuck’s afraid of thunderstorms,_ he remembers.

“Hey, come here, it’s okay,” Renjun reaches out, and Donghyuck falls into him effortlessly.

“My roommate’s gone and Mark lives a ten minute drive away.” Donghyuck’s voice sounds timid and fragile, muffled by the material of Renjun’s shirt. Renjun doesn’t respond; all he can think to do is run a comforting hand through Donghyuck’s hair and hold him close. Donghyuck clings readily, his grip tightening with each rumble of the sky.

They stand in the doorway until it becomes clear that Donghyuck is just as exhausted as Renjun. Soon enough they’re curled up together under Renjun’s covers, Donghyuck’s face pressed into the small of his neck. Renjun finds it a little bit hard to breathe like this but he’s not sure which part is making him breathless. He decides to save analyzing that for the morning and focuses on soothing Donghyuck to sleep instead.

When Donghyuck’s breathing has slowed and his hold on Renjun has slackened, Renjun presses a brave kiss to his forehead.

He falls asleep shortly afterwards. For the first time all week, he sleeps soundly through the rest of the night.

***

Donghyuck is already gone when he wakes up. Renjun tries to mask his disappointment, but it’s impossible. Yangyang is awake and watching him – he sits cross legged on his bed across the room, staring at Renjun with a curious expression.

“...what?” Renjun snaps, already in a sour mood. “What’s that look for?”

“I thought you two broke up,” Yangyang replies. He narrows his eyes, clearly suspicious.

Renjun can feel the heat crawling up his neck. He must have seen Donghyuck, then.

“We did,” he says.

“Hm.”

Yangyang’s response is unsettling to say the least. Choosing to ignore his prying eyes for now, Renjun climbs out of bed and begins rummaging through his closet for something to wear.

“Where are you going?” Yangyang asks.

Renjun pulls on his favorite pair of jeans and runs a hand through his messy hair.

“To un-break up with him.”

***

**renjun [10:32 AM]**

can we meet up?

**hyuck [10:32 AM]**

depends  
did u finally pull ur head out of ur ass

**renjun [10:32 AM]**

i think so

**hyuck [10:32 AM]**

ok  
dorm lounge in 5?

**renjun [10:32 AM]**

ok

**hyuck [10:32 AM]**

ok

Renjun’s hands are sweating. He had practically rushed down the stairs to the lounge as soon as Donghyuck agreed to meet, not wanting to risk running into him on the way. It would have been incredibly awkward if they had emerged from their rooms at the same time. Luckily, they hadn’t.

The lounge is empty when he gets there. Renjun takes a seat on one of the plush couches and tries not to panic as he waits. It’s only half working.

Donghyuck arrives five minutes later, looking tired but overall much more put together than he had last night. He stops a good distance away from Renjun, hands stuffed defensively in his hoodie pocket.

“You better have called me here to confess your undying love for me because if that’s not what this is, I’m going to drop kick you into the Han River.”

Renjun stifles out a sound somewhere between a nervous laugh and a surprised squeak. “I–yeah. It is. I mean, yes. I mean–” he fumbles over his words, inwardly cringing at how pathetic he sounds. “–I think I might really like you?”

Donghyuck narrows his eyes, cautious, but there’s the slightest hint of a smile playing on his lips. “You _think_ you _might_ really like me? Question mark?”

“Let me rephrase that,” Renjun grimaces, wishing he could give Donghyuck the grand romantic confession he deserves, but this is all he can muster at the moment. He takes a deep breath and stands to step a little closer. “I really like you, Donghyuck. As more than a friend.”

The smile blooms into a full grin. Donghyuck’s eyes form crescents and his nose scrunches up in delight. His voice drips with glee like honey: “I’m gonna need you to say that again.”

The dejavu hits Renjun in full force, and his face flushes a deep red. “Shut the fuck up,” he says.

Donghyuck laughs and steps forward to close the distance between them. “Took you long enough, idiot,” he says softly, fondly, and wraps his arms around Renjun in a hug. Renjun hugs him back, a bit stunned. “I really like you, too.”

His heart feels like it’s going to leap out of his chest. Renjun presses his face into the side of Donghyuck’s head and pulls him closer.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles into his hair, embarrassed. “Can we get back together…?”

Donghyuck pulls back slightly, and the warmth of his gaze lights a fire under Renjun’s skin. “Together,” he says. He releases his hold on Renjun’s waist in favor of cupping his face between his hands, thumb brushing across his cheek. Renjun leans into the touch, transfixed. “For real this time.”

“Yeah,” Renjun breathes, barely audible. “For real.”

***

**hyuck [6:24 PM]**

STOP STEALING ALL MY SWEATSHIRTS U HEATHEN  
I ONLY HAVE LIKE TWO LEFT

**renjun [6:24 PM]**

nah  
i’m good

**hyuck [6:24 PM]**

it’s fucking winter!!! asshole!!!!

**renjun [6:24 PM]**

and?

**hyuck [6:24 PM]**

and i literally hate you

**renjun [6:24 PM]**

love you too, sunshine

**hyuck [6:24 PM]**

>((((

**renjun [6:24 PM]**

n___n ♡♡♡ 

**Author's Note:**

> renhyuck nation rise... thanks for reading! 
> 
> title from [you feel like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efzLyMOUaGw) by hojean! aka the song that set the vibe for this whole fic so pls listen and think about renhyuck and cry 
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamrunmp3)!


End file.
